


Zootopia: Partners' Goodbye

by VariableMammal



Series: Zootopia: Partners [30]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VariableMammal/pseuds/VariableMammal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I won't say goodbye, I can't bring myself to say that. I'll just say 'see you later'..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zootopia: Partners' Goodbye

-Mary Anne Wilde's Rainforest District Home-  
  
  
    "How is she, Barbara?" Nick Wilde-Hopps asked softly as a slim, female cheetah shut the door to Mary Wilde's room.  
  
    "She's fine, she's asleep," the cheetah said gently. "The pain medication seems to be working for her."  
  
    Nick crossed one arm in front of his chest, and balanced his other elbow on it, placing his head in his paw. "Thank God. I knew this would eventually happen. So many times I tried to have this conversation with her. 'Mom, we gotta get you someone. Mom, you're almost eighty, maybe it's time to think about assisted living.' She'd never hear of it. Maybe I should have been more aggressive."  
  
    "She's still got all of her mental faculties, Nick," Barbara gave a soft smile. "I don't think she would have appreciated you cutting her last years of autonomy short."  
  
    "So instead, she fell, and severely injured both of her legs," Nick grumbled. "Pride's probably the only flaw my mother has."  
  
    "Well, just remember that for when you make it to this age," Barbara had a teasing grin, her fiery-brown eyes twinkling. "And see if you're not shaking your cane at your little squirrel if he tries to put you in a home."  
  
    Nick gave a long sigh. "Anyway, thank you, for all this. You know I wouldn't let just anyone be my mother's nanny. And you came highly recommended, after all."  
  
    "What, by my big brother?" Barbara giggled. "We Clawhausers just like to play each other up."  
  
    "Well, I'd trust Benjamin way before any internet listings," Nick explained. "You and Ben are so nice, and you're both in such self-sacrificing jobs. What made you want to become a nanny, anyway?"  
  
    "Well, I guess it's like you say," Barbara looked off to the side. "You know the Clawhausers are kind of emotional cats. When Benji and I had to put our mother in a home, we visited her often, of course, but the staff there was so impersonal. My mother was getting to be a bit senile, but she reacted with almost relief whenever Benji or I came over. She needed love; we all do. I think she... might have lasted longer if she got more personal care and attention."  
  
    "Ugh..." Nick shook his head. "So what then, you wanted to fight against that, I suppose?"  
  
    "Uh huh, I'm sure it sounds a bit naive," Barbara gave a cautious smile. "But I wanted to be a nanny so I could show our elders that we still care, you know? That and taking care of someone in their house is so much better, don't you think?"  
  
    "I do, and I'm glad I could get you for my mom," Nick nodded. "I hope... I hope we'll need you for quite awhile."  
  
    "Oh, so do I, Nick," Barbara surprised him by rushing over and hugging him. "Your mother is such a big sweetheart." Nick chuckled as she let go.  
  
    "Well, see you next week, then," Nick waved, "and every week after."  
  
    "You're such a dutiful son," Barbara had a wobbly smile, and waved.  
  
    "Try to be," Nick nodded, heading off.

 

* * *

 

  
-The Wilde-Hopps' Aardvark Rise Apartment-  
  
  
    Nick and Judy were relaxing on the couch the day before they had to go back into work. Nick seemed a bit quiet, and he wrapped his arm around Judy and drew her in closer. Judy snuggled in, sensing his need for her contact. Nick kissed both of her ears.  
  
    "Mom's okay, right?" Judy wondered softly. Nick nodded. Judy looked away, trying to think of something to lighten the mood. "So hey, do you think you'll have a midlife crisis THIS year or will it wait until you're exactly fifty?"  
  
    "Judy, please," Nick chuckled gently. "What am I going to buy? A car? A house?"  
  
    "I could see you in a red convertible," Judy said mischievously. "But hm, I guess I never thought about a house. Houses in Zootopia are so expensive."  
  
    "Yeah, and Aardvark Rise is just so close to everything we need, and we have some nice neighbors, too," Nick sighed. "I was thinking, maybe we could do something with mom's house, once she doesn't need it anymore."  
  
    "Nick, no..." Judy said with a gentle, warm voice. "Don't go back to that darkness, look at me." Judy adjusted his face to stare at her. "Look at your bunny. She's happy, and you're happy."  
  
    "What, are you trying to hypnotize me?" Nick smirked.  
  
    "Come back to me, fox," Judy said in a silly, wavering voice. "Kiss your bunny."  
  
    "Fine," Nick relented, giving her a tender kiss. The two slightly flinched as the door to their apartment opened swiftly and a chinchilla walked in.  
  
    "Hold your applause!" The chinchilla looked quite exuberant. "Chet 'the Chilla' Chilla has arrived. Thank you."  
  
    "Chet, the heck are you doing here?" Judy giggled. "Did I really leave that door unlocked? Come to hang out with Larry?"  
  
    "That's right, Mrs. Wilde-Hopps," Chet nodded. "Mr. WH said it'd be okay. The Larester has a bit of the blues, so as brody to brody, I'm gonna try to cheer him up."  
  
    "Huh, he's sad?" Judy looked concerned, looking up at Nick. "What about? High school is over in just a couple of weeks for him!"  
  
    "Yeah, and why would he be sad about that?" Nick wondered. "Oh, maybe because all of his best friends are going separate ways, especially Chet and Kara?"  
  
    "Oh, that'd be a good reason," Judy said quietly.  
  
    "But you're staying in Zootopia, right Chet?" Nick nodded over towards the gray chinchilla.  
  
    "Yup," Chet nodded. "Gonna be going to college at the good ol' ZU. They'll make a teacher out of me! Or at least I hope so! Want to be an Mammalian Teacher, really. Language arts are my fave."  
  
    "I just, that is so interesting to me," Judy chuckled. "I'd never take you for a teaching type."  
  
    "Hey, Mrs. Bunny," Chet shook his head. "Someone has to teach the next gen of the kitterinos to be as awesome as I am, okay? I'm probably the world's only hope for that." Judy slumped her head a little bit and gave him a very dry look. "Right, so Larry's in his room, yeah?"  
  
    "Yup," Nick nodded. "Give him a hug for me, okay?"  
  
    "Really?" Chet narrowed an eye. "Well, if I gotta." Chet headed to Larry's door and opened it. "Aright, brody, we gotta hug it out. But no messing up the chilla fluff, deal?"  
  
    "Shut the door, you doofus," Larry's flat voice came from his room, and the door shut.  
  
    "So Chet's still going to be... around," Judy smirked. "I'm guessing he's in such a funk because of... Kara?"  
  
    "None other," Nick sighed. "She's going up northwest, studying to be a chemist, I think, at a prestigious university, and she'll be farther away than Bunnyburrow is."  
  
    "Ouch..." Judy winced. "I always wondered if we should have had a talk with him about Kara. How unlikely it was that he'd stay with his first love... especially from such a young age."  
  
    "Yeah, I just don't think I had the guts to broach that subject with him," Nick shrugged. "Being with your first love from middle school, while being a predator and prey, and a long distance relationship to boot. To get a win on all of those slots would be like hitting the jackpot."  
  
    "Poor kit," Judy frowned.  
  
    "Um, hello?" A familiar voice called to them from the hallway. "Your door is open, yes?" The voice belonged to their next-door neighbor Jiji, a leopard gecko, and one of the few reptiles in Zootopia.  
  
    "Oops, so it is," Nick chuckled. "C'mon in, Jiji." Jiji pattered her feet on in. "So, what's it like being a citizen of Zootopia?"  
  
    "Ah, you remembered I was trying for that?" Jiji smiled warmly. "It is very delightful. The Zootopia is definitely where I have made my home, so I very much wanted to belong to it, yes?"  
  
    "You probably know more about Zootopia than we do at this point," Judy gave a wry smile. "Those citizenship tests are brutal, I've heard."  
  
    "It was a challenge, but I accepted this challenge," Jiji gave a proud smile with her eyes closed, clasping her hands together. "I am grateful to Larry for getting me my start with reading mammalian, yes? He is graduating very soon, I remember!"  
  
    "Mm, yes," Nick gave a wry smile. "He's just going through some stuff right now. His girlfriend will be leaving soon after she graduates to get ready for college."  
  
    "Oh no, he must be very distressed," Jiji gasped, her smile fading. "Please, let me know if there is anything I can do for him, yes? Larry is such a precious creature to me."  
  
    "I agree," Judy nodded. "So we will. Now how about you, Jiji? You still haven't found your break so you can go back to being a masseuse?"  
  
    "Unfortunately not," Jiji had an apologetic grin, "I may have been, what is the word, naive when I thought there was a market for reptile fingers in Zootopia."  
  
    "Just don't lose hope, Jiji," Nick said to her, shaking his head. "You never know when your dream might come true, or something might come up that changes your life drastically for the better. I know I didn't." Nick pointed his finger accusingly at Judy. "This one right here. She did it to me."  
  
    "Oh, you," Judy laughed affectionately and swiped her paw at the pointing hand.  
  
    "Please, I do not mean to imply that I am not happy, yes?" Jiji laughed lightly. "My job as a waitress has been very stable, and my neighbors are very lovable, so I am still a happy reptile!"  
  
    "Guess you'll have to put off your midlife crisis for a few more years, if only for Jiji's sake," Judy said with a rumbly, affectionate voice, kissing Nick's nose.  
  
    "Sure will, bunkin," Nick nuzzled her.  
  
    Jiji tilted her head at their sweet gestures, but looked a small bit concerned. "I hope there are not too many crises?"  
  
    "Oh, that's just an idiom, Jiji," Nick chuckled. "I think I need to buy you a book of 'em."  
  
    "Ah, I will read every page, yes?" Jiji pumped one of her arms enthusiastically, and Judy giggled in delight.

 

* * *

 

  
-Zootopia Police Department Headquarters, Briefing Room-  
  
  
    "Good news," Chief Bogo's commanding voice addressed the bullpen. "The primary suspect in the CRT Killer case was found, and taken out." The water buffalo shut his eyes as he waited for the cheers to die down. "You may notice Officer Delgato is missing. He was injured on the case, and he's on paid leave until the case is reviewed by the ZIA."  
  
    "The ZIA!?" Officer Fangmeyer piped up indignantly. "Delgato was only acting in self-defense! Holideer almost killed him while I was pinned to the ground! He saved  _both_ of our lives!"  
  
    "I am  _aware_ of your report, Fangmeyer!" Chief Bogo snarled. "Shut your muzzle. We must follow proper procedure." Chief Bogo nodded to the side. "Now, we have a representative of the ZIA here now. Her name is Agent Sonaire. You will be sure to answer her questions as accurately as possible, or it will be your hides. Because of this, everyone will be on desk duty today until any situations arise. If Agent Sonaire clears you, you are to begin traffic rounds or any continuing assignments. If there are any objections, please know that I don't care. Dismissed."  
  
    "Agent Sonaire...?" Nick blinked. "You don't think that's Viridia?"  
  
    "Guess we'll find out soon enough!" Judy gave a small smile.

 

* * *

 

  
-Zootopia Police Department Headquarters-  
  
  
    It didn't take long before a fruit bat, only slightly shorter than Nick, approached Nick's desk while he was doing some case file work. Judy approached as well. The fruit bat was wearing a smart-looking suit, but no tie, as the top button had to be unbuttoned to accomodate her large copper fur collar. Judy marveled at her wings, and how they appeared to vanish into her clothes at her sides. She still had no idea how the bat got into her clothes in the morning.  
  
    "Officers Wilde-Hopps," Viridia Sonaire grinned, tilting her sunglasses down to show her green eyes briefly. "Long time no see!"  
  
    "You're with the ZIA now?" Nick looked impressed. "What's the matter, the ZPD not good enough for you?"  
  
    "I think someone thought I was too good for the ZPD," Viridia gave a small smirk. "I kept going through partners like a bunny goes through tissues at a sad movie."  
  
    "Uh, excuse me," Judy gave a smirk at her audacity. "And, going through them? I hope the officers are okay."  
  
    "Yeah they're fine, Chief Director just didn't like how others slowed me down, and she didn't like me working alone," Viridia shrugged. "So, they bumped me up to another department. Now I get to do some dangerous cases that I obviously can't tell you about, or investigate other departments, which is a  _lot_ less fun." Viridia looked through her files. "Anyway, speaking of, let's see, the Wilde-Hopps... huh? This can't be right. My records show you two barely had anything to do with this case."  
  
    "Uh, that's right," Nick nodded.  
  
    "We just helped with placing the beacons that Lead Technical Officer Skippel came up with," Judy explained.  
  
    "Huh," Viridia looked surprised, even from behind her glasses. "I would have figured that as impressive as the list of cases you two have built up that you'd be all over this. Battling corrupt politicians, chasing murderers, dealing with psychotic mad scientists, tracking down a huge mammal who threatened one of yours, dealing with _me_." Nick chuckled at that one. "And there's a bunch of other stuff on here, some of it I can't quite... believe..." Viridia tilted her glasses down and made a face at some of the text. "But you sat this one out, basically?"  
  
    "Well, uh, it's not nice to steal all of the ZPD's thunder!" Nick chuckled. "We are only a fox and a bunny, after all."  
  
    "Yeah, I'm not buying that," Viridia put her hands on her hips.  
  
    "We're not as young as we used to be, obviously," Judy frowned a bit. "And we just weren't asked to do very much on this case. That's all. To be honest, I wasn't going to stick my neck out to try to get extra work on a case involving a serial killer." Judy gave a wince as she was aware how unlike her this sounded.  
  
    "Would have been a nice feather in your cap," Viridia smirked.  
  
    "Well, just a year ago we barely missed taking down an arsonist, too," Nick gave a small groan. Viridia looked at her files.  
  
    "That was who, Samuel Burgundy?" Viridia gave an amused huff. "Says here that Francine Pennington caught him in a room with only one exit and just sat in front of it while Officer Wolford bagged him."  
  
    "Just luck of the draw, I guess," Nick shrugged. "We can't be the heroes all the time."  
  
    "If it's not too secret," Judy looked up at Viridia, "can you tell me what this investigation is even about? Like, why is this case being audited?"  
  
    "It's just a formality, really," Viridia sighed. "The mayor, Vince Mousawitz, has been under incredible pressure from the traditionalist prey every time there's a case of predator-on-prey violence in any government establishment."  
  
    " _We're_ being investigated because Officer Delgato had to use lethal force to defend himself and Fangmeyer, just because Rocky Holideer was a prey?" Nick asked incredulously.  
  
    "Yup," Viridia said in a clearly displeased voice. "Had Delgato offed a tiger or a fox or something, I doubt I'd even be here."  
  
    "Wonderful," Judy shook her head. "Sometimes it's really embarrassing to be a prey, when we make  _ourselves_ look like scared, meek idiots."  
  
    "Ugh, tell me about it," Viridia grumbled, and Nick was pretty sure he could see her rolling her eyes, even through the glasses.  
  
    "Wait, you're a prey...?" Judy blinked. "You basically just look like a fox with wings. And a chest ruffle thing..."  
  
    "Uh, hello?" Viridia chuckled. "You think we're called 'fruit' bats for nothing? It's all I eat."  
  
    "I still remember you flying directly at me," Nick shook his head. "That was terrifying. I remember exactly what it felt like when you slashed me with those claws."  
  
    "Which is why such broad distinctions between us are nearly meaningless to me," Viridia shook her head. "I'm just doing my job. I mean heck, Chief Bogo is technically a prey, but he could punch a lion through a wall if he felt like it!"  
  
    "I think he _has_ , before!" Judy chuckled, and Viridia looked suspicious. "Oh, the lion was a criminal, of course."  
  
    "And how is an  _otter_ a predator?" Viridia held her arms out to the side. "They eat _clams_. Those things fight back just about as much as coconuts do. Heck, I think coconuts might even be more dangerous!"  
  
    "Well, I think they can eat fish, too, but I see your point," Judy giggled.  
  
    "Anyway, you two are clear, and while I'd love to catch up more, I do have a job to do," Viridia nodded. Nick saluted at her.  
  
    "See you, Agent Sonaire," Nick grinned. "Congrats on your new job."  
  
    "Hey, I don't know how lucky I consider myself," Viridia shot over her shoulder as she left them. "Now I have to deal with that annoying day-fireball in the sky much more often than I'd like."

 

* * *

 

  
-Zootopia Police Department Headquarters, Break Room-  
  
  
    Judy stopped by the break room to get a couple of coffees before she and Nick headed out onto the streets. There, she saw Karen Skippel who was also making herself a cup.  
  
    "Hi, Karen," Judy greeted her. "Has Agent Viridia gotten to you yet?"  
  
    "No, and I'm a little nervous," Karen admitted, stirring extra sugar into her drink. "If I screw up during her questions, it could be a problem."  
  
    "Screw up? You were instrumental in tracking the CRT killer!" Judy tilted her head. "You came up with those little tracking devices that we put on CRT TVs in junkyards, pawn shops, and anywhere else we could find them, and eventually that let Delgato and Fangmeyer right to him. Just tell her what happened."  
  
    "I suppose so," Karen nodded. "All I did was the behind the scenes work though. Delgato put his life on the line."  
  
    "Still, without the tackita-tackita-tackita, he never would have been caught," Judy said, mimicking typing motions in midair.  
  
    "Yes, because furiously typing on a keyboard is how you do computer things," Karen half-lid her eyes and had a wry smile. "That's only in the movies, Judy. Oh, speaking of which, filming is wrapping up on Infection: K9. Crystal would like you and Nick to be at the premiere, if at all possible."  
  
    "So we can relive those horrible moments again?" Judy asked wryly.  
  
    "C'mon, please?" Karen pursued. "It'd mean a lot to her, and by extension, me. You know Mousiewood films end up butchering 'based on a true story' stories to the point where they're no longer recognizable."  
  
    "I'm actually kind of scared to think of how much extra violence they could put into it!" Judy gave a nervous giggle. "But no, we'll be there as long as we get our invitations."  
  
    Karen remained in the break room as Judy began to make the coffees for herself and Nick. "Speaking of scared... is it wrong to be glad that Holideer is dead?"  
  
    "Um, I don't know if I can answer that properly," Judy gave an apologetic wince.  
  
    "The fact that he left CRT TVs on tuned to static whenever he killed someone..." Karen shivered. "Just so creepy..."  
  
    "It was unusual, yeah," Judy admitted. "However, I don't think the motivations of a murderer are something we should delve too deeply into."  
  
    "W-well, you know how I like to over-analyze things," Karen cringed. "I read some of his manifesto that Fangmeyer found... and I think I could see where he got his ideas from." Judy gave her a concerned look. "You know what static on CRTs is?" Judy shook her head. "It's cosmic background noise. It's like you're being screamed at from outer space itself. I started to have nightmares about static after the case began. Holideer called it the 'song of the cosmos', and that everyone should be made to hear it when they left the Earth."  
  
    "S-so he was a mad deer," Judy shook her head. "Don't let it consume you; he's gone now."  
  
    "Yeah," Karen nodded. "Delgato said the only reason he went for the kill was because Holideer was reaching into his pocket when he had him pinned. He thought he was going for a weapon but... it was a remote. He turned all of the TVs in his lair on at once as Delgato killed him. Fangmeyer said the two were almost deafened." Karen gave a heavy sigh. "I don't know how any of you can deal with that sort of intensity. Sometimes I worry about what would have happened to ME if my dad didn't convince me to use my computer skills for the good of us mammals."  
  
    "Karen...!" Judy looked very upset. "You're no criminal!"  
  
    "No but..." Karen looked away. "Serial killers, they're very methodical in how they do things. And so, so am I... I wonder just what it takes to snap someone like that? Just a gimmick? A bad experience?" Judy set down her coffees and hugged Karen, which surprised the arctic hare.  
  
    "Karen, you know better to make a logical fallacy like that," Judy hugged tight. "You're not a bad bunny. You're an unsung hero of this department. I know things can scare you sometimes, but let us be your shields, okay? And get some extra hugs from Crystal for me, all right?"  
  
    "Okay, Judy," Karen nodded, returning the hug with her free arm. "I... I promise."

 

* * *

 

  
-The Streets of Savanna Central-  
  
  
    Nick was driving the police cruiser down the streets. This one was the same model as their last one, but Judy had gotten that one pretty badly dinged up in a high-speed chase and thus tended to let Nick drive more often. Nick noticed Judy was being a bit quiet that morning, but he let her be, knowing she would speak when she was ready.  
  
    "Nick..." Judy finally began while they were at a red light. "Do you think I'm becoming a coward?"  
  
    "Well, you're letting me drive, so I can't say so," Nick grinned. "You know you've put in  _way_ more hours of driving than I have. I'm surprised you're letting me put your life in my paws, honestly."  
  
    "Oh, ha ha," Judy sipped her coffee. "You know the only reason we have a new cruiser is because of my recklessness."  
  
    "You're not a coward," Nick said firmly. "If anything, you've become more responsible and less reckless lately." Judy sighed. "I never used to see you get that thousand-yard-stare that you get all the time now after something terrifying happens. I know you're thinking about what could happen if your luck ran out. What'd happen to me, or Larry?"  
  
    "Uh, wow, if you could stay out of my head, that would be nice," Judy smirked dryly. "I like it by myself in there."  
  
    "Well first of all, you're easy to read, and second, we've been married for quite some time, and partners even longer than that," Nick grinned. "Just because you won't throw your little tail into danger at every opportunity doesn't mean you're not a brave bunny. I still respect you as much as I did by about midway through our very first case together."  
  
    "Nick, are you just trying to make me feel better?" Judy gave a gentle smile.  
  
    "Okay, how well do you know me, then, 'Carrots'?" Nick smirked, and Judy laughed at her old nickname. "What would happen to me if you or Larry suddenly vanished from my life?"  
  
    "I think you'd... break..." Judy said seriously. "I've thought about that a lot. I just don't know how you could deal with that."  
  
    "And you're absolutely right," Nick nodded. "I  _don't_ know how I could deal with losing you or Larry. So yeah, I do thank you for not trying to get yourself killed."  
  
    "Sometimes I can't believe how careless I've been," Judy said distantly. "I think about how selfish my actions must seem. I'm over here trying to prove something about bunnies, but what would happen if I made even one big mistake? Boom. What would I care? I'd be in the great beyond and who knows what's out there? But you and Larry would be left behind, and I... well, I just thought I should make a change in the way I dealt with things."  
  
    "Oh, you think I'd be rid of you if you got yourself killed?" Nick grinned. "No, whether it was actually you or a delusion of my imagination, I have a feeling you'd haunt me as a ghost and nag me all the way to  _my own_ grave."  
  
    "This topic of conversation is so delightful, isn't it?" Judy said warmly. "Can we talk about something else, like weather disasters, political corruption, anything?"  
  
    "Judy, I love you, and I love how you've grown as a person," Nick said.  
  
    "Oh! Well that's sudden," Judy smiled brightly, but then closed her eyes proudly. "Of course, I already  _knew_ that. And you know I love you, too."  
  
    "I have known that, yes, I have known that for quite some time," Nick nodded. "Speaking of love, after our shift we should get to Mezzo Park."  
  
    "What for?" Judy tilted her head.  
  
    "Larry told me he was going to spend all day there to try to clear his head," Nick explained. "We should probably go be good parents and try to cheer him up, hm?"  
  
    "Sure," Judy rubbed her cheek. "I was hoping Chet would help him out."  
  
    "Chet would have only been a bandage, anyway," Nick shook his head. "He needs to talk to Kara, and I don't think he's ready to."  
  
    "Hey, how come Larry always tells YOU what he's going to do, and not me?" Judy narrowed her eyes in sudden realization.  
  
    "Because he knows he'd get at least half a dozen questions from you about where he was going, what he was doing, who he was meeting..." Nick smirked.  
  
    "Okay, okay," Judy grumbled. "Jeez, I've become such a mom."  
  
    "Snuck up on us, didn't it?" Nick chuckled.  
  
    "You were making 'dad jokes' well before we ever got Larry," Judy smirked accusingly. Nick laughed at this. "Speaking of, you're not... you're not worried about Larry and that he still wants to be in the Tiny Racing League, are you?"  
  
    "I'm a little bit worried," Nick nodded, "but I looked up the numbers and, compared to the bigger leagues, there are very few accidents and even fewer fatalities. It's more dangerous to be on the actual road than the TRL's tracks. Speaking of, did you know there's fewer fatalities on the ZPD, comparatively, than on the farms in Bunnyburrow?"  
  
    "Really?" Judy's eyes widened. "Wow, bunnies really  _are_ dumb..."  
  
    "See how much I care about the safety of my family?" Nick chuckled. "I'm willing to look at _numbers_. And you know how much I hate those."  
  
    "It wouldn't kill you to do our taxes one of these years," Judy smirked.  
  
    "I'm not willing to take that risk," Nick shot back.

 

* * *

 

  
-Central Mezzo Park-  
  
  
    The noon sun was beginning to wear at Larry, burning through even his melancholy thoughts. He found himself subconsciously wandering towards Vivian Reddish's relatively new frozen drink stand. The last year, it had been burned down by an arsonist, and it was only rebuilt recently in the spring. Larry could see it in the distance, and walked towards it. He tried to lose his mopey expression, as he didn't want to try to pity the red fox into giving him a drink for free. The new stand had a slightly more inviting color scheme, was a little larger, and had more platforms for smaller animals like the gray squirrel to get to the counter, and an extra chute for delivering drinks to taller animals easily.  
  
    As he got closer, Larry noticed that Vivian was standing outside the cart, talking to two other foxes. They were a gray fox female, and a melanistic red fox, called a silver fox. Larry had heard of the two, but never met them; they both were Vivian's mates. Larry let that pass through his mind; he really couldn't imagine having more than one girlfriend. He couldn't much imagine loving anyone but Kara, but he tried to shove those thoughts aside before he felt sad again. The gray fox was the first to notice him, and she put her hands to her cheeks and gasped, making Larry flinch.  
  
    "Is that him, is that HIM?" She asked with a slightly manic tone to her voice, rapidly and lightly smacking Vivian on her tummy. "Oh my GOSH. It  _is_ him, isn't it!?"  
  
    "Yep, that's Larry, Catherine," Vivian half-lid her eyes.  
  
    "I seem to have this affect on mammals, sometimes," Larry quipped, folding his arms as he approached the three.  
  
    "Oh NO!" Catherine gasped. "He's so _adult_! I cannot deal with this. Avery, hide me." Catherine walked behind the silver fox and tried to lose eye contact from Larry.  
  
    "Cat-Kat, you're being just a little ridiculous," Avery said. Larry's eyes narrowed; the silver fox's voice was so much lighter than he was expecting. Larry started to climb the platforms leading to the counter, skipping the stairs because he was a young, spry squirrel.  
  
    "What brings you to my stand, Larry?" Vivian smiled.  
  
    "I am  _so_ thirsty," Larry admitted.  
  
    "Ah, let me get you something, then," Vivian grinned, getting into her cart. "I've got more flavors now, wanna try something new?"  
  
    "Fruit punch, I guess?" Larry looked at the menu. He chuckled at Catherine barely peeking at him from behind Avery. Catherine made a tiny squealing sound.  
  
    "Really, Cat," Vivian shook her head as she poured a frozen drink for Larry. "Do you squee at your squirrel guests at the library?"  
  
    "No way," Catherine shook her head. "When I'm in librarian mode, I'm a total lady. But just look at him!"  
  
    "He looks like a typical squirrel, to me, no offense," Avery gave a small smile. "You get your fluff in a ruffle when you get called cute just because you're small for a fox species."  
  
    "I know!" Catherine droned. "I'm such a hypocrite. That's why I need you to hide me."  
  
    "Here you go, Larry, no charge," Vivian pushed the drink at the squirrel.  
  
    "Oh! Thanks. Well, I  _tried_ to not look pathetic and overheated," Larry shrugged, accepting her generosity.  
  
    "Just have to prove to my mates how altruistic I am," Vivian folded her arms across the counter and grinned. Larry started sipping his drink immediately.  
  
    "So you have two, huh?" Larry asked. "I guess I don't really get that."  
  
    "It's not something I can explain easily, Larry," Vivian admitted. "The heart wants what it wants."  
  
    "Yeah, I know that much..." Larry's voice sounded crestfallen, and his head drooped.  
  
    "Uh, are you having relationship troubles, Larry?" Avery wondered. Catherine gave a shrill gasp at this.  
  
    "My girlfriend's moving away," Larry nodded. "I hope it's just for as long as she needs for her college education, but... I don't know where she'll be after that. She wants to be a chemist."  
  
    "Oh, that's awful, you and Kara always look so happy together," Vivian's mouth twisted a bit. She looked at her mates. "It's his first love, and a pretty strong one, at that."  
  
    "Well what are you going to be doing with yourself, Larry?" Avery wondered.  
  
    "Ugh, I don't even want to say it," Larry's feet kicked as they dangled off the edge of the counter. "I want to join the TRL." Vivian and Avery shot confused looks at each other, but Catherine stepped forward.  
  
    "The Tiny Racing League?" Catherine asked. "What's wrong with that?"  
  
    "Oh, I don't know," Larry grit his teeth. "Maybe because Kara actually wants to do something constructive and meaningful with her life and I just want to screw around and drive cars."  
  
    "Larry, don't think like that," Catherine narrowed her eyes. "If it's your passion, you should go for it."  
  
    "If you tried to be in a job you hate, you'd regret it," Avery nodded, "I know I did."  
  
    "I'm in my dream job," Catherine nodded, "and it's not always sunshine and rainbows as a librarian, especially when you're small, but I do love it."  
      
    "But that's the thing," Larry looked off to the side. "All of you are doing something important. Mom and dad are cops. My best friend wants to be a school teacher. My girlfriend wants to be a chemist. Vivian gives drinks to thirsty animals in the park, and you're a librarian. You are all  _doing_ something important. What I want is just... isn't it just selfish and frivolous?"  
  
    "I'm a painter, Larry," Avery said meekly. "I guess you could say what I love doing isn't 'important'. But I do love doing it, and I don't regret it."  
  
    Larry paused and let that sink in. "Huh."  
  
    "You're probably just extra upset because your path is diverging from Kara's," Vivian offered. "And I know this sounds cheesy, but if it's meant to be, I think it will be. Just live your life with hope that things will go better, right?"  
  
    "Uh huh," Larry gave a shuddering sigh, trying to keep himself under control. "Anyway, thanks for the drink. I think I need to be alone for a little bit."  
  
    "Of course," Vivian nodded. Larry's eyes widened a bit as, without thinking, Catherine picked him up from the counter and helped him to the ground. Larry gave her a quizzical look.  
  
    "Oh uh, that was wrong of me!" Catherine said. "I should ask if you wanted help down next time, and I should not fuss over you, and I should definitely not call you cute."  
  
    "I don't think you actually did that last one," Larry smirked wryly.  
  
    "I just figured as long as I'm doing bad things I should get one last one in there," Catherine grinned. "Remember that Vivian's always here for you if you need advice. She's great."  
  
    "Mm," Larry shrugged, and nodded.  
  
    "And try not to let all the squirrels in the TRL mob you when you win all those trophies and races!" Catherine added.  
  
    "Very funny," Larry half-lid his eyes.  
  
    "It could be a problem!" Vivian chuckled. "You're a handsome squirrel, after all."  
  
    "You know I only have eyes for a ferret, anyway," Larry said, starting to walk off.  
  
    "Kara is a _ferret_?" Catherine asked in sudden interest. "Wait, there has to be a story here. Tell me there's a story!"  
  
    "Have Vivian tell it to you," Larry waved, looking over his shoulder. "And maybe you should have your coffee 'de-Catherine-ated'."  
      
    Avery and Vivian put their paws over their mouths to stifle laughter as Larry walked off. Catherine looked at them both in confusion.  
  
    "Wait, was that funny?" Catherine narrowed one eye. "I'm not sure if that was funny. But I feel like I should be laughing so that Larry will like me more."  
  
    "Maybe you  _should_ switch to 'de-Cath', Cat-Kat," Avery chuckled.  
  
    "Oh no, this is  _not_ becoming a thing," Catherine smirked.

 

* * *

 

  
-Southern Mezzo Park-  
  
  
    Larry sighed as he found a trash can to climb up and pitch his empty cup in. He decided to head down to the largest body of water in Mezzo Park and just stare at it for awhile, hoping his disquieting thoughts would be consumed by watching the wind play on the water. He jumped a little when he felt his phone vibrate in his shorts.  
  
    [Can we please get together soon, cutie...?] It was Kara.  
  
    [Yeah, let's get together tomorrow.] Larry texted back.  
  
    [Okay! Please bring me my Larry, and not Mr. Grumpy Face, okay?]  
  
    Larry chuckled slightly. [I'll see if I can find Larry for you.]  
  
    [Oh so I AM texting Mr. Grumpy Face. Well I know he's easily defeated by my kisses...]  
  
    [I know you could locate me if you wanted, but please, let's just get together tomorrow, OK? I'll try to beat Mr. Grumpy Face up on my own.]  
  
    [I'll just roll over the kisses I'd give you today to tomorrow, then.]  
  
    [You're so good to me, Kara. Love you.]  
  
    [Love you too, Squirrely!]  
  
    Larry felt his stomach churn as he pocketed his phone. He knew he could get such texts and even Muzzletime from Kara whenever he wanted, wherever she was, but it wouldn't be the same as getting to go see her in the fur. He tried to push back his thoughts again and walked out towards the water to try to find a good spot near the water's edge. In doing so, he almost tripped on a tiny form he failed to see near the edge.  
  
    "Woah!" Larry exclaimed, barely catching his balance before he launched right off into the water. His tail flicked as he tried to stabilize himself, rotating his arms.  
  
    "Hey, watch where you're goin', squirrel!" The owner of the small form, a shrew, snapped at him. "This space is occupied!"  
  
    "Oh, sorry!" Larry blinked as he finally saw her. "I'm not used to seeing many mammals smaller than me."  
  
    "Shrews are almost as small as we come, so keep your eyes open, uh?" She glared at him in disapproval. Larry walked several steps away from her and sat down. The two both just watched the water for awhile. After a bit, curiosity bubbled up in the shrew. "So what are you doin' here, uh?"  
  
    "Oh, just moping," Larry rolled his eyes. "Got the high-school graduation blues."  
  
    "Oy, me too," the shrew chuckled. "What's ya name?"  
  
    "I'm Larry, how about you?"  
  
    "Judie."  
  
    "Really?" Larry chuckled. "My mom's named Judy."  
  
    "Small world, uh?" Judie laughed. "So what's eatin' you, then?"  
  
    "Eh, all of my friends are going their separate ways after graduation," Larry explained. "We got a potential chemist, a teacher, a financial advisor, a pro paw-ball player, and  well, me, I want to be a race-car driver."  
  
    "Oh, no way, like the TRL?" Judee tilted her head as Larry confirmed with a nod. "I watch that junk all the time! I happen to know that a lot of sponsors are still lookin' for representation out there in the TRL. You hurry your tail and get your motor-racing license right out of high-school and you could be all set!"  
  
    "I'm kinda worried it'll be too easy like that," Larry frowned. "If everything falls into place for me, will I really appreciate my dream? I mean, even Heather, the paw-ball girl, she needs to play at the college level before going pro."  
  
    "Eh, quit your whinin'!" Judie flicked her wrist at him. "Least you all sound like you're doin' what you want! Carvin' out your own futures!"  
  
    "Is that why you're here?" Larry wondered.  
  
    "I got my future ALL planned out for me," Judie rolled her eyes. "Stuck in the family business. It's gonna be a cushy life, that's for sure. But I ain't sure about it, y'know? Like you said, it's probably gonna be too easy." She grew a somewhat malicious smirk. "Might have to test the waters and see if I can rock the boat a little."  
  
    "What's your family do, then?" Larry asked.  
  
    "I could tell you, but then I'd have to ICE ya," Judie gave a grin. Larry looked baffled at this. "Eh, just kiddin'. Anyway, I'll keep an eye out for you on the TRL. Might even bet on you, unless you end up with a sponsor for medical cream or something." She giggled.  
  
    "At least if I got a cruddy sponsor then I could work my way up," Larry chuckled.  
  
    "There you go," Judie laughed, standing up. "Well, you got me to smile, squirrel, so I guess I can let you live. I'll look you up again if you make it big on the tracks, huh?"  
  
    "Heh, I guess, see ya," Larry gave a small wave as the shrew headed out of sight.

 

* * *

 

  
-Eastern Mezzo park-  
  
  
    "There you are, champ," Nick smiled as he approached Larry, who was sitting on a rather low-hanging branch with his head resting against the tree trunk. "Do you have room up in that tree for two more?"  
  
    "Yeah, always," Larry said warmly, only a bit distant. Nick and Judy had both changed out of their uniforms before they came to the park. Judy gave a small grunt and leaped straight onto the branch, next to Larry after he scooted over a bit, whereas Nick climbed up the trunk carefully and sat next to Larry on that side.  
  
    "So," Judy placed her hands on her knees, rolling her eyes in a friendly way. "You must have had some time to be thinking about things. How can we make our squirrel boy feel better?"  
  
    "Are you guys..." Larry kept looking straight forward. "Are you guys proud of me?"  
  
    "Of course!" Nick exclaimed.  
  
    "Absolutely!" Judy said simultaneously. "Did you think we weren't?"  
  
    "I dunno, I just think you might have been disappointed because I wanted to keep with my original plan to be a racer," Larry looked down. "I wasn't even eight when I had that idea."  
  
    "I was only nine when I decided I wanted to become a police officer," Judy smiled warmly, patting him on the back. "And that turned out okay!"  
  
    "Being a racer," Larry's face scrunched up a bit, "it's not going to make the world any better. Not like you guys do."  
  
    "Hey, Larry, the world needs entertainers too, you know?" Nick shook his head. "Else it'd be a pretty boring place."  
  
    "Anyway, why we're proud of you doesn't have anything to do with what you want to become, but because of who you are," Judy smiled at him, kissing his forehead. "Personally, I'm so proud that I have such a kind son, someone I can make the world better FOR."  
  
    "Oh jeez mom, don't say something like that," Larry started to sniffle.  
  
    "And I'm proud that you're just as emotional as I am, but you can let it show much easier," Nick grinned. "Guys are generally taught to squelch their emotions these days, and I don't think it's that healthy for us."  
  
    "Well I thuh-think a crying squirrel wuh-would get more sympathy than a crying fuh-fox," Larry gave a few sobs, but then gasped and sighed.  
  
    "You might have me there," Nick chuckled.  
  
    "Still thinking about Kara a lot, sweetie?" Judy smiled gently.  
  
    "Yup..." Larry admitted. "She wants to hang out tomorrow."  
  
    "Okay, then... why don't Nick and I just plan to have a day out of the apartment and leave you two alone there?" Both Nick and Larry blinked, looking at her.  
  
    "Uh, are you sure about that, Judy?" Nick gave a nervous chuckle. "That sounds like a recipe for... well, it certainly sounds like a recipe, anyway."  
  
    "Y-yeah, mom," Larry tried to avoid both of their gaze. "I mean... uh, I really do find her attractive, so I uh... ...If we were alone...?"  
  
    "You're both eighteen," Judy laughed. "You need to start making your own mistakes. You can't be my perfectly behaved little angel forever."  
  
    "Nnn..." Larry narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth in discomfort, "not sure if I like how frank this conversation is getting!"  
  
    "I'm not going to tell you what you should or shouldn't do," Judy grinned. "But you're only going to get to be yourself around her if you're alone."  
  
    "Larry's still..." Nick frowned a bit. "Well, I don't know what I can say to that now that Judy's taken that side. I'd have figured you'd want to coddle him a bit longer. At least until he was twenty-four."  
  
    "Sometimes I wonder if I'm even old enough to say 'I love you' to her," Larry pondered. "I mean, I feel so strongly for her, but I am just like... kind of a kit still..."  
  
    "Hey, believe me, 'kit'," Nick chuckled. "Love and intelligence are completely foreign concepts from each other. If you feel like you love her, you do."  
  
    "But if I feel like she's 'the one' for me...?" Larry looked at Nick slowly.  
  
    "That... well, it's just your heart talking, Larry," Nick shrugged. "You just love her very strongly."  
  
    "So I  _am_ dumb, then," Larry gave an amused huff.  
  
    "Only our dumb squirrel," Judy smiled affectionately.

 

* * *

 

  
-The Wilde-Hopps' Aardvark Rise Apartment, Larry's Room-  
  
  
    The honey-and-white colored ferret giggled softly as she entered Larry's room with him. "Somehow, I knew your room would be a mess."  
  
    "You think this is a mess?" Larry's eyes widened. Only a few things were out of place. "Wow, glad I kept you from coming over here yesterday."  
  
    Kara giggled again. "Oh, Larry. So uh... is it really okay for us to be here alone...?"  
  
    "Kara, we're adults now; we can make our own rules," Larry said, trying to sound confident.  
  
    "Uh, no," Kara adjusted her pink-rimmed glasses downwards with an accusing smirk, "that is not my Larry."  
  
    Larry groaned. "Would you believe my  _mom_ said it was okay?"  
  
    " _That's_ my Larry!" Kara laughed, hugging him. Larry could always feel his pulse start to quicken when the soft ferret hugged him with her almost serpentine body. She was only three inches taller than him, but the composition of her body was so different, and how her tail was arranged. She seemed very exotic and cute to him. Larry gave her a kiss, which she eagerly reciprocated. "Mm, I've found finally you, Larry. You've been hiding from me for a couple of weeks now!"  
  
    "It's just..." Larry slipped out of the hug. "You know. I've been angsting about you leaving for awhile."  
  
    "Larry..." Kara frowned. "I don't want the memories of you I take to college to be like this. I leave many tomorrows from now."  
  
    "'Many tomorrows', really?" Larry chuckled.  
  
    "I'm trying to get at this... do you know what day it is?" Kara tried to hug him again, and Larry let himself be captured.  
  
    "The day today?" Larry looked for his calendar, but Kara adjusted his head to look back at her.  
  
    "That's exactly right, it's today," Kara smiled. "And it will always be today. It will never be tomorrow. So, until I'm leaving TODAY, you don't have to worry about me going away."  
  
    "I... okay?" Larry was quiet, sounding out the words with his lips to see if he bought what she was saying.  
  
    "Would you just kiss me, please?" Kara smirked.  
  
    "I can do that," Larry grinned, kissing her again. After a few kisses, Larry broke from her again. "Uh, I don't suppose you want to play some video games today, do you?"  
  
    "Larry!" Kara laughed, then smirked. "We can always play video games together online. Today, I'm here for some local multiplayer." She drew closer to him yet again.  
  
    "W-woah, that was such a nerdy come on," Larry's eyes grew wide.  
  
    "I know what you like," Kara grinned confidently, giving her body a bit of a wiggle for him. Larry nodded rapidly in agreement. "Larry... I would like to tell you something. You've done... well, you've done wonders for my self-esteem. I've sent at least a couple dozen pictures of myself to you at  _your_ request..."  
  
    "Uh, that's because you're super hot...?" Larry gave a slightly shamed grin.  
  
    "I'm a geek, Larry," Kara chuckled. "A full-on science nerd. I'm no cheerleader. I used to have braces; you're the first person that made me feel like I was... attractive and desirable... you know?"  
  
    "B-but you are!" Larry blinked. "I'm serious! That's one of the reasons I'm so scared for you to leave. All of the science mustelid guys are gonna be all over you."  
  
    Kara giggled. "You really think so? You honestly think I'm  _that_ good-looking that some weasel won't be able to keep his claws off me? I'm certainly not what you'd call 'traditionally attractive', even among ferrets."  
  
    Larry sat on his bed. "What, just because you have glasses? Or cause you have a 'geeky' personality? Because let me tell you, sometimes when I see you look at me from the side, just catching your gaze from behind the glasses, I want to..." Larry paused as Kara's grin grew larger. "I want to... uh... words!" Kara hopped onto the bed on all fours.  
  
    "Well, words can be fun," Kara gave a flirty giggle. "Hm, what kind of words do I like? How about..." Her voice dropped to a sensual register. "Serendipitous." She started to very slowly crawl towards Larry.  
  
    "Um, what?" Larry thought aloud. "That means 'lucky' right?"  
  
    "Cumulative..." Kara took another few paws forward, almost upon him.  
  
    "Er, I don't  _like_ this, do I?" Larry blinked in a small bit of panic. "Do I like this!?"  
  
    Kara was basically right on top of Larry. "Consensual." Kara gave a proud smirk as she saw Larry's chest rising and falling rapidly.  
  
    "Okay, this definitely should  _not_ be having such an effect on me," Larry's head was almost swimming. Kara placed both of her hands on Larry's wrists, holding them back.  
  
    "Well, you're a smart squirrel, aren't you?" Kara cocked her head. "How do you think you could get me to stop saying such words?" Larry didn't waste any time kissing her again. "Mm-hmm!" As they kissed, Kara moved her hands behind Larry and started to feel at his long, fluffy tail. "Mm, finally..." She said a few words between kisses. "You always get so... mm... skittish about me touching... this tail... mm..."  
  
    "Mm, it's embarrassing to have your tail touched... mm... in public," Larry explained. Kara pulled away from kissing him again.  
  
    "Well, seeing as we  _aren't_ in public, your tail's mine today, little squirrel," Kara flashed her rather perfect, braces-fixed teeth, and Larry gave a small, nervous chuckle.  
  
    "Say Kara, um," Larry mumbled nervously as she began to look more and more amorous. "You're not... you didn't forget to take the Chill Pill or anything, did you?"  
  
    "I took it," Kara grinned, "I'm not in heat. You just get me hot..."  
  
    "Oh wow..." Larry's eyes flew open as Kara kissed at his neck. He made a soft, chittering sound.  
  
    "Ooh, I like that," Kara laughed. "I wonder how many more ways there are to make this squirrel chitter?" Larry gave a little gasp as he felt her claws go up his shirt.  
  
    "I can't promise you I'm going to be able to count if things keep going this way!" Larry panicked, and then chittered again when the claws just barely tickled at his sides.  
  
    "That's 'one'..." Kara said, very slowly drawing out the word.  
  
    " _Y-you're_ going to count?" Larry was nearly panting. "With that... that provocative enunciation!?"  
  
    "Now who's using the nerdy come ons?" Kara giggled. "I think I've converted you to our kind..." Her voice had a sensual waver to it. Her smile slowly faded a bit. "Larry, I'm not being too much for you, am I? You look like you're going to have a heart attack."  
  
    Larry tried to catch his breath. "Uh, to be honest, I do feel like I'm going to freak out at any time."  
  
    "Oh... okay, I can dial it back..." Kara gave an apologetic smile.  
  
    "No no!" Larry gave a short chuckle. "It's kind of... well it's kind of doing it for me." He looked away, his ears hot. "I'm still kind of a thrill seeker and all, so uh... I guess I kind of like panicking?"  
  
    "In that case," Kara started wearing her teasing face again. "Let's see how far we have to go to find 'two'..." Kara wiggled her claws.

 

* * *

 

  
-The Streets of Savanna Central-  
  
  
    Nick and Judy walked down the streets in their casual clothes. Nick kept peeking his head around corners and up and down streets.  
  
    "Are we going somewhere specific, or are you just trying to keep your mind off of what might be happening to our poor, 'innocent' squirrel?" Judy eyes half-lid.  
  
    "Shoosh, you," Nick put a finger to his muzzle. "I'm looking for something... supposed to be around here somewhere... oh, there! Okay, stand at the corner and look cute!" Nick fled into an alleyway.  
  
    "Nick! Did you seriously give me the slip?" Judy turned left and right, but then started to hear an obnoxious chiming music. "Ice cream truck...?" The music also, bizarrely, had a thick backbeat to it. One of Judy's eyebrows raised at the peculiar-looking ice cream van. There was something about it that was almost dreadfully familiar. The window opened and a fennec's ears popped out of the window. He was wearing a paper hat and apron.  
  
    "Whatchoo want-" he began, but froze when he saw Judy.  
  
    "I dunno, Finnick, what do you recommend?" Judy smirked, putting one hand on her hip.  
  
    "What the fuzz!?" Finick took off his sunglasses. "Judy? How'd you find me?"  
  
    "Take a 'Wilde' guess," Judy leaned forward.  
  
    "Nick!" Finnick growled. "That scuzzy sunnuva vixen!"  
  
    "Aw, are you THAT ashamed of going legit, Finnick?" Judy gave a proud smirk at his van. "A shame you had to cover up that lovely van art."  
  
    "I ain't ashamed of nuthin'," Finnick challenged. "I just've almost got enough dough to open my own, non-mobile ice cream joint. Then you'd've really been impressed. Hustlin' street fennec to city-famous ice cream merchant, that'll be me."  
  
    "Grouchy old fennec bursts onto the scene of frozen confections, that'll be a neat headline," Nick walked out of the shadows and towards the van.  
  
    "Dog, up your tail, Nick!" Fennec flicked a hand dismissively at him. "You know I ain't any older than you! And I told you not to tell the bunny broad about this before I hit the new location!"  
  
    "C'mon, Finnick," Nick opened his arms. "Buddy, pal. No one likes to skip to the end of the story. There's a lot of stuff to go through in the middle, too!"  
  
    "I think it's great, personally," Judy smirked. "I just don't see how you don't scare kids off with that voice of yours."  
  
    Finnick rolled his eyes, then cleared his throat. "Good day, sir and madam, could I interest you in some frozen treats?" His voice was still just as low, but it did have a more pleasant edge.  
  
    "Kind of creepy!" Judy looked at Nick.  
  
    "So you think, but he's a pro at hustling," Nick smirked. "I'm sure his business is as easy as taking candy from a kit."  
  
    "Naw, y'see, I give the KITS the treats, and they give ME the money, that's how it works, in case you forgot, boy scout," Finnick smirked darkly at him.  
  
    "Fair enough," Nick chuckled. "Hope you get settled into your new location soon."  
  
    "Here, have a couple a' these, for old time's sake," Finnick leaned out of the van and handed them a couple of red pawpsicles. "And leave me alone!" The vans doors all slammed and the engine started. The same, strange cross between ice cream truck music and a thick backbeat started up again as the van slowly lurched away.  
  
    "This world is just full of surprises," Judy shook her head, licking at her pawpsicle.  
  
    "And pawpsicles, thanks to Finnick," Nick gave a sort of salute with his own pawpsicle before he put it into his muzzle.

 

* * *

 

  
-Zootopia Central Train Station-  
  
  
    Larry felt as if his heart was going to beat right out of his little gray squirrel chest. It was finally the "today" that he didn't want to come. He got there very early at the train station to see Kara off, but the anticipation was making him feel like he was going to go crazy, and not in a way that he liked. He took out his phone and some bud headphones and put on a song to calm his nerves. The song was a bit bouncy and annoying, but it helped to distract him. Unfortunately, it distracted him long enough for a foot to come down right in front of him and him to run right into it. The rough texture was a bit of a wake up call.  
  
    "Huh?" Larry looked up and saw an unusual sight: a family of four crocodiles, all dressed in gaudily colored shirts, hats, and sunglasses. They looked like tourists. The only female in the group said something chastising to the large male in what Larry knew was reptilian, but he didn't know the words.  
  
    "Oh, I am so sorry, little squirrel!" The crocodile apologized, bending over a bit. "Are you harmed?"  
  
    "No, I'm okay," Larry shook his head. "You guys, uh, visiting?"  
  
    "From Pawaii!" The crocodile nodded. "I am Zinso. Do you recommend anything in Zootopia, to go see?"  
  
    "Um, well, Mezzo Park is nice?" Larry tilted his head. Zinso nodded, and turned to his family, saying some words in reptilian that contained "Mezzo Park". "Have fun in Zootpia?" Larry gave a small smile.  
  
    "Thank you!" Zinso said. "As we say in Pawaii, may the earth, sea, and sky above bless you." Zinso waved and he and his family left. Larry looked after them, but flinched as he felt one of the ear buds get forcibly plucked out of his ear.  
  
    "Whatcha listenin' to?" Kara smiled as she came up behind him, popping the bud into her own ear.  
  
   _"S-U-G-A-R_  
_Jump into your racing car_  
_It's a Sugar Rush! Sugar Rush!"_  
  
    "Kara!" Larry fumbled, turning off the song.  
  
    "Didn't know you were into  _that_ kind of music!" Kara giggled as they both removed the ear buds.  
  
    "It's an occasional vice," Larry smirked. Then, he frowned. He saw her small suitcase held in one hand, and she was wearing a backpack, too. She gave an uncomfortable sigh, and set those things down. Larry almost immediately began to cry. Kara embraced him. For a long time, neither of them said anything. Kara gently kissed at Larry's tears, crying a few herself. Then, they let each other go.  
  
    "Larry..." Kara smiled sadly at him, but was happy to see his emotion for her.  
  
    "It huh-hurts, a lot," Larry admitted, but took a deep breath and tried to center himself. "Right now, you're everything to me. But what are we going to be able to say in the future? What if we aren't each others soulmates? I can't imagine being with just some attractive, vapid squirrel who falls all over me after I race..."  
  
    "Nor I with some dopey nerdy ferret," Kara looked away. "But I won't say it's an impossibility. That's probably why it hurts so much. We're stacking the deck against ourselves..."  
  
    "Yeah," Larry gave another shaky sigh. "So I just want you to know that I love you, okay?"  
  
    Kara nodded rapidly, embracing him again and kissing him. "I love you too, Larry. And you know, whatever else happens, we both gave each other something that we can't give to anyone else. I don't regret that..."  
  
    "Me either," Larry shook his head.  
  
    "I'm not going to say goodbye to you, Larry," Kara smiled. "Just... see you later. In fact, let's listen to a song together before I leave. Should be easy enough to find from  _that_ one..."  
  
    "Kara... if it's the one I think it is..." Larry's lip trembled.  
  
    Kara pressed some buttons on Larry's phone. "If you have to cry, cry, Larry. I love seeing how much you care about me..." Larry and Kara each put one of the ear buds in their ears as they listened to the song. As the chorus started to approach, Larry wasn't sobbing, but his eyes did start to water. Kara's did as well.  
  
   _"It's been fun but now I've got to go_  
_Life is way too short to take it slow_  
_But before I go and hit the road_  
_I gotta know, 'til then_  
_When can we do this again?_  
_When can I see you again?"_  
  
    The song ended before long and Kara picked up her things after giving Larry one more hug.  
  
    "See you later, Kara..." Larry said tiredly; nearly of all of his emotion was already spent.  
  
    "See you, Larry," Kara waved with a pleasant, warm expression, and disappeared into a train among other, larger animals.  
  
    Feeling drained, Larry turned and walked away. When he wasn't in a scamper, his footsteps felt so tiny, and it would take him forever to get home, not that he was in a rush. Right outside of the train station, the skyline of Zootopia loomed. As large as it was, and as small as he was, it was his city, and he still wanted to make his mark in it. He hoped that eventually, Kara might find her place back in Zootopia as well.  
  
    But that was a question that could only be answered after many more tomorrows. Until then, Larry's own dream wasn't too far out of reach.  
  
    He was ready to try for it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, the last installment of Zootopia: Partners! I hope you've enjoyed it. I'm sure a lot of you won't be pleased that it's over, but hey, nothing says I can't write some more Zootopia stuff in the future. I'll just have to wait for inspiration to strike in the form of more plot bunnies. In any case, I wanted to finish it so I had a complete work to my name, and end it before it became repetitive or droning. It's rather hard to come up with so many different story ideas, after all. 
> 
> In addition, this whole series was supposed to be focused on Judy and Nick, but as you can see that kind of got away from me at times as I came up with more and more original characters. Too many more stories about them, and I feel like I would have strayed from the parameters I wanted to set for "Partners". That isn't to say I won't write about those characters in the future. Who knows what the plot bunnies will whip up, in time?
> 
> Anyway, thank you very much for reading and I'll "see you later"!


End file.
